


Day 8 - Shopping

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [8]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Shopping, generally being handsy around each other, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a celebrity in L.A has its ups and downs, but one of the undeniable benefits is getting to shop in private. Aka, Adam and Blake pay a trip to the record store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 - Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

Being a celebrity in L.A has its ups and downs, but one of the undeniable benefits is getting to shop in private. A lot of boutiques will close their doors just so the Kardashians can get their $5000 sheets without the hassle of rubbing elbows with the public. Adam usually doesn’t bother with the hassle, but it does come in handy when you want to browse a record store in peace and quiet with only your boyfriend for company.

            Boyfriend. That is still new, and still very quiet, which makes the “shutting down the store” thing all the more convenient. They usually do get away with the public appearances, him and Blake out for a meal or walking their dogs, like bros do. But it is a relief to not have to be careful of anyone other than the 40-something store owner, who promised to stay in his office and let them be, in the hopes they drop a lot of cash. It is weird, therefore, and kind of thrilling to be able to kiss Blake Shelton in the middle of a record store if he damn well pleases.

            Blake grins, and pulls away, going back to the record selection. He’s browsing the punk rock section, which is hilarious for many reasons, least not that Adam thinks Blake is kind of punk rock in a country boy kind of way.

            “Find anything interesting?” he asks

            Blake shrugs, and holds up a black and white cover called “Wide Awake in a Dream”. The band is obviously 80s, and Adam sees its by a band called The Dreamboys. “This guy looks familiar.” Blake says, pointing at one of the guys standing in the picture.           

            “Yeah, is that Craig Ferguson? The guy after Letterman?”

            Blake looks at the jacket and sure enough, they’ve uncovered a rare album featuring a late night talk show host. “Damn, I should have gone on his show, dude seems like a badass now.”

            Adam laughs, and goes back to searching. He finds a copy of Jeff Buckley’s “Grace” and contemplates buying it, even though he already has 3 copies of his own. He holds it up to show Blake, and although nothing is said, the heated look on Blake’s face sends a shiver up his spine. He adds it to the pile; they’ll be listening to that one later.

            They shop separately and together, holding up potential additions to their collections and fighting over who gets to keep it at their house. Adam hopes they never have to make a custody agreement; he would be giving up way too much, all things considered.

            He notices Blake looking up country albums now, across from his place in the classics. He also realizes that he’s staring at Adam way more than the records now, and Adam fights to keep the smile off his face, knowing that Blake has other things on his mind now. He pretends not to notice though, and continues to look through the selection. He innocently holds up a “Sex Pistols” album. “What about this one for you?”

            Blake looks so annoyed Adam wants to laugh so badly, but doesn’t. Minutes later, Blake holds up a Lilly Allen cover with the words “Fuck You” emblazoned on it and Adam chokes. He figures the poor guy’s had enough. Nearing Blake, who’s still standing in the Pop and Contemporary section; casually, he starts looking through them alphabetically, hoping he can find a good response, while Blake’s fingers are trailing up and down his arm, tracing the lines and symbols tattooed on his body. Finally Adam finds what he’s looking for, as he holds up an album by Right the Stars called “Hello. Yes. OK."

            Blake grins, grabs the album from Adam and adds it to his shopping pile, and kisses him hard on the mouth, full of want, and full of promise.

            All in all, a very successful shopping day.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being so extremely short, I would actually like to re-explore this idea in a fic some other time and expand on it because the idea is adorable as fuck, if I say so myself.
> 
> Shameless Craig Ferguson shoutout made it in there, I'm not sorry.


End file.
